


Eternity

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: How Kara and Lena come to spend Eternity together.





	1. Chapter 1

The light rain fell around those gathered on the roof of the DEO. Kara couldn’t help but feel like the weather was appropriate. It was perfectly reflective of her mood. She stood in her spot, still as a statue, gazing at the symbol on the funeral pod.

The House of El crest with the L-Corp logo elegantly woven through it.

Two years, eight months, and seventeen days. That was how long she and Lena had been together. That was how many nights that spent in the same bed and how many mornings they woke up in each other’s arms. Now Kara stood over her love as she rested in a sleep from which she would never wake.

The same thought kept coming to Kara’s mind.

Forty-two seconds.

If she had been forty-two seconds faster Lena would be cuddled up in her arms on their couch as they watched movies and laughed the night away. Instead Kara was too slow and Lena was lying cold and lifeless in front of her. Kara had already cried all the tears her body could physically produce, so she simply stood silent as her friends read their kind words about Lena and described their fond memories.

As Alex finished it was now Kara’s turn. She simply said nothing. There were no words for how important Lena had become to her, how many wonderful night’s they had, how much she loved her human sunlight. Now her sunlight was gone and it was the most painful thing in the world.

Kara decided she would simply say the prayer of the dead.

 "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." Kara said, as her hand hovered over the pod.

Lena had never been religious but she was always in awe that Kara kept her faith despite all. Eventually she started to pray with Kara and hoped that Rao would be more accepting of her than Earth’s deities were. It was one of the reasons why Kara had refused to bury Lena in the ground, to hide her in a black box in the cold dark Earth. They had a human funeral and they put a coffin in the ground, if only for the people of Earth to know she was gone.

This was her real funeral and only her closest friends were present. Kara had prepared everything herself, even building the pod by hand. She felt that Lena deserved the best, even in death.

Kara moved to the pod and floated with it into the sky, leaving her friends and family looking on from the DEO. She came to a halt amongst the clouds and just as she was about to send it off she decided that she had to say something.

 _“You will always be the light of my life Lena. I will think of you every day for the rest of my days, until I join you in Rao’s light. I love you”_ Kara whispered in her native tongue. She smiled as she remembered teaching Lena Kryptonese. It only took her love seven months to become fluent. Kara activated the pod and watched as it sped out of Earth’s atmosphere toward the sun. It wasn’t Rao but it was the best she could manage.

Kara closed her eyes and reached into her pocket and clutched the bracelet that resided in it. She couldn’t look at it again, it was too painful. She had intended to propose to Lena a week from now and had already made their marriage bracelets. Lena’s was on her wrist, Kara had put it there before incasing her love in the funeral pod. She so badly wanted to wear hers but she couldn’t bear to look at it.

Kara held it in her hand for a few more seconds before she screamed at the top of her lungs until her voice broke.

On the ground, Alex was on the DEO balcony when she heard it. She heard the heartbroken scream her sister let out. She heard and felt every ounce of pain, regret, and hate in it. She knew this would change Kara. How much? Only time would tell.

* * *

Kara walked through the grave yard, fresh plumerias in hand. Every week she brought a new bouquet to Lena’s grave and talked to her lost love. Lena wasn’t buried there but it was the only place Kara could think to go to release her feelings.

“Hey Lena, I brought you new flowers” She said with a smile as she pulled the old one’s out of their container and deposited the fresh ones.

“I know it’s only been three months but it feels like an eternity since I’ve seen you, your face, your smile” Kara said as tears pricked at her eyes. She tried to keep herself up but she couldn’t. She dropped to her knees in front of the gravestone and rested her forehead against Lena’s name.

“I miss you, I miss you s-so m-much” Kara cried. “I…I promise…”  she rested her hand on the marble gravestone. “I promise we’ll see each other again, I will join you in Rao’s light one day” Kara said, resolutely. “Then we’ll spend eternity together” Kara closed her eyes. “We’ll spend eternity together” She whispered.

* * *

Four months, sixteen days, and seven hours after the death of Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers died in the streets of metropolis. Superman had asked for her help after Doomsday had escaped from the Phantom Zone. She and Alex had left immediately for the city accompanied by J’onn.

Since Lena’s death Kara had become reckless. She simply charged into every fight without thinking, taking as many hits as it took to win regardless of her own wellbeing. She had rushed the monster and for a while her tactic worked until the monster had adapted and on one of her charges, impaled her with one of his spikes, dropping her body into the street.

Kara laid there, taking her last breaths, and stared up at the sky. Her thoughts were not of the pain or noise around her. They were of Lena, her beautiful Lena and the hope that she would be able to see her again. That was the last thought she would have before her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating.

* * *

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she started to rub them. As her eyes adjusted the room came into focus. The elegant curved walls, intricate furniture, and the red light illuminating the room. Kara felt light and comfortable. The bed was soft and it felt like she was floating. As her senses came back to her she heard the subtle breathing next to her.

Kara turned her head and saw raven hair splayed across the pillows, the naked back of it’s owner visible, the porcelain skin glowing in the red light. Kara didn’t dare get her hopes up but she slowly stretched out her hand and touched the person’s shoulder who hummed at the contact.

The figure turned over and Kara’s breath caught in her throat. Lena was right in front of her, her face as beautiful as ever and her green eyes full of life and love.

Lena smirked and brought her hand to Kara’s cheek causing the blonde to close her eyes at the warmth and softness of the touch that she had craved to feel again.

“Eternity?” Lena asked in her lovely voice that Kara had begun to forget.

“Eternity” Kara breathed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having writers block on my running story and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I didn't edit this so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. How bad was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's Journey to Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to add this little bit.

The day had gone by relatively slow. Lena hated days like that. Day’s where she felt that she didn’t feel as though she was one-hundred percent productive. However, there was one thing that always made her feel better on the days, Kara Danvers. Lena was certain that there was no greater feeling in the world than cuddling with the beautiful blonde that Lena could proudly call the love of her life.

Unfortunately, today would be the last day Lena would be alive with her beautiful blonde ray of sunlight.

Today, Lena Lutessa Luthor would die.

Her death would come from her brother of course but Lena wouldn’t live long enough to find out. Lex had discovered Supergirl’s identity. A name he had heard before. The name of his sister’s very public reporter girlfriend that all the news stations would talk about when Lena was in the news for something or other.

Lex was enraged. To him this was the ultimate betrayal and it deserved the ultimate punishment. His other assassination attempts had all been meant to scare Lena, not kill her. He had been pulling punches but that stopped now.

He found someone who he was certain would not fail in their task.

* * *

It didn’t take long to figure out who Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot was in National City to kill. Kara had shot out of the D.E.O. like a bat out of hell to L-Corp.  She pushed herself to go faster than she had ever gone and just as the building came into sight she heard the gun shot and saw the bullet soaring through the air towards Lena, who was making her way through the lobby.

Kara chased it, with every bit of speed she had she chased the bullet but it wasn’t enough. She counted every second, every second it took her to reach Lena after the bullet struck her.

Forty-two seconds.

* * *

Lena walked through the lobby ready to make her way home and wait for Kara. As she was walking she heard a muffled bang and then she felt a hot pain just below her chest. Lena felt something wet and warm travel down her the front of her body and suddenly became weak and her legs gave out.

Just before Lena hit the ground she felt the familiar touch that had been her favorite feeling for more than two years. Lena looked up to see Kara’s pained face and teary blue eyes staring at her.

“It’s go-going to be okay Lena” Kara said in a broken voice. The situation hit Lena then. She had been shot and judging by the look on Kara’s face it wasn’t good. Lena was actually slightly offended, of all the creative ways people had tried to kill her and the one that actually did it was a sniper.

Her revelry didn’t last long as the realty that this would be the last time she saw Kara set in.

“I’m going die” Lena said with no emotion, trying to process the information.

“No!” Kara said. “No, your gonna be okay Lena, your gonna be okay, were gonna be okay” Kara cried, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Kara new it wasn’t true. The first thing she did was scan Lena with her x-ray vision. The bullet was specially made and instead of blowing through Lena, it separated on contact into hundreds of little pieces that tore through her internal organs.

“Don’t cry Kara, I hate it when you cry” Lena said through her own tears.

“I love you, I love you so much. Everything is going to be okay” Kara said, pulling Lena closer.

Kara’s words again struck the thought that this was the last time she would see her sun.

“I love you Kara. I love your eyes, your hair, your voice. I love the way you sing to me when I’m sad, the way you call my name when we make love. I love flying through the night sky with you. I love you” Lena said, panic seeping into her word. She tried to say everything she had thought had gone unsaid.

Lena tightened her grip on Kara’s cape. “I-I don’t want to die, I don't wan-want to die” Lena cried.

“You’re not, you’re just going to sleep for a little okay” Kara said. Brokenly. She pushed her lips against Lena in passionate kiss in which she tried to convey all her love for Lena. She felt Lena’s warm, soft hand on her cheek and relished in touch.

Lena had no idea how long the kiss lasted but she began to feel weak and then everything went dark.

Lena’s head fell back, breaking the kiss. Kara had chased her lips but stopped and opened her eyes.

“Lena?” Kara half questioned, half cried. “Lena wake up, y-you have to wake up” Kara said quietly as she shook Lena slightly. “Please wake up baby” Kara said, placing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. Kara sat there with Lena in her arms, begging her to wake up, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“She’s gone Kara” Alex said, holding her tears back.

“No s-she’s just sleeping” Kara’s voiced cracked. “She always looks so peaceful when she sleeps” Kara said, pushing some of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

Alex’s armed wrapped around Kara as she bent down. “I’m sorry Kara” Alex said, rubbing her sisters arm.

“She’s just sleeping” Kara whispered

* * *

Lena opened her eyes to a red sky, the wind blowing over her. She turned her head and saw light brown, rolling hills. As she sat up she noticed the lack of pain. She looked down and saw she was no longer in her black silk dress but a beautiful blue and white gown made out of a material she had never felt before.

“Comfortable, isn’t it?” A voice asked.

Lena jumped up and turned around and was presented with the familiar face of Kara’s mother but with one addition. A white streak in the woman’s hair.

“Astra” Lena said.

“You know me?” Astra asked.

 _“I know everything that Kara would tell me about you and her world”_ Lena said in kryptonese.

 _“You speak our language well”_ Astra said.

“Thank you, but where are we?” Lena asked.

“Rao’s light” Astra said, holding out her hand.

* * *

Lena found the after life to be quite boring, or Lonely was the more accurate description. While she found the existence of it to be amazing at first, she quickly began to think only of Kara. Astra was nice and had guided her for a time, she also met Kara’s parents but she now sat alone in the beautiful house. The architecture was breathtaking and everything was comfortable but she was lonely.

The worst part was that Astra had showed her how to look in and feel Kara in the mortal world but when she did she only felt grief and saw Kara’s self-destructive behavior become more prominent. It pained Lena to see her love in such a state.

One day she could no longer bare not seeing Kara’s face so she closed her eyes and focused.

She saw Kara at her grave, as she had many times. She watched Kara place new flowers, she watched Kara drop to her knees in grief, but most importantly she listened. She listened to Kara’s promise of eternity and while the thought of a forever with Kara warmed her heart. The thought of her love’s death made her sick.

* * *

Lena was lying in the criminally comfortable bed, sleeping. Not out of any need as this was the afterlife but more out of habit. Everything was peaceful until a searing pain formed in her gut and she felt like she had just landed in asphalt. Her eyes opened and she knew, she knew that Kara had died.

As sad as she was she also felt a hint of happiness at the knowledge that she would see Kara again.

* * *

Lena smiled as she felt the bed sink behind her slightly. Lena hummed as Kara’s hand touched her naked back and she turned over to look into those blue eyes she had missed so much. Lena brought her hand to Kara’s cheek to make sure this was real.

“Eternity?” Lena asked.

“Eternity”

* * *

Lena sat next to Kara under the tree in the garden of their house, at least that was the only way Lena could describe the magical place. The wind was whipping at her face and hair as Kara was painting the landscape that surrounded their piece of Heaven.

This was how most of their days were spent. In each other’s company, the worries of the world nonexistent.

Kara set her brush down, reached out, and turned Lena’s head toward her.

“Beautiful” Kara said, lovingly. Kara connected their lips and pulled Lena down on top of her as her back hit the grass.

Their kisses became more passionate and the amount of clothes decreased. They laid in each other’s arms afterwards knowing that these hours were only small parts of the time they would have together.

The eternity they would have together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this little bit of sadness definitely cured my writers block. For those of you following my on-going SuperCorp story there will be a new chapter out by the end of the week. Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Having writers block on my running story and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I didn't edit this so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. How bad was it?


End file.
